1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antimicrobial laminate containing an allylisothiocyanate (AITC) inclusion cyclodextrin compound and an antimicrobial bag, an antimicrobial container, and an antimicrobial shaped cup using the laminate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags made of polyethylene film and furnished with a fastener have been heretofore used as wrapping materials for storage and distribution of such perishable foodstuffs as meat and vegetables. These bags merely serve the purpose of shielding the foodstuffs from the ambience and have the drawback that they exhibit no antimicrobial ability.
As a solution for this problem, an antimicrobial film incorporating therein an antimicrobially active substance such as, for example, silver zeolite particles has been finding utility. This antimicrobial film is aimed at preserving the freshness of a given perishable article of food by abating the growth of putrefying microbes adhering to the food or adhering to or suspended inside a refrigerator.
The aforementioned antimicrobial film incorporating silver zeolite particles therein is produced by kneading a synthetic resin material with silver zeolite particles and molding the resultant blend in the form of film. This film produces an antimicrobial action on the food wrapped therewith when the water on the surface of the food contacts the film and induces exudation of the silver ion of the silver zeolite from the film and the silver ion thus liberated adheres to the surface of the food. Thus, the film exerts the antimicrobial action exclusively on the part of the food which is kept in contact with the film. This film, therefore, has the drawback that when the food is in the form of a solid mass, the antimicrobial effect of this film tends to lack evenness.
As one measure to eliminate this drawback, the idea of blending AITC with a synthetic resin material and molding the resultant mixture in the form of film thereby obtaining an antimicrobial film may be conceived.
The AITC is at an advantage in gasifying without requiring the film to contact water, exuding from the film and mingling with the atmosphere enveloping the food, and consequently producing an antimicrobial action evenly on the food. It nevertheless has the drawback that since the exudation of AITC proceeds fairly quickly, the film lacks the ability to release the AITC gradually and consequently fails to produce a lasting antimicrobial action and tends to entrain wasteful release of AITC.
Further, since the AITC boils at 151.degree. C. and remains in a liquid state at normal room temperature, it is not easily incorporated in a film which is generally molded at elevated temperatures exceeding 200.degree. C.